The invention relates generally to a device engagable with the pickup arm of a record player for counteracting the inside force produced during playback of a record, and more particularly to such device which is weighted and follows the pickup arm as it moves toward the center of the turntable and which has a cam means effecting a return movement as the pickup arm returns its movement away from the turntable center.
During the playback of a record, a component force is normally produced which urges the head of the pickup arm to move toward the center of the record as the pickup stylus contacts the sound groove surface. Such component force is generally referred to as an "inside force" of the head of the pickup arm which, if not counteracted during the playing operation, may impair the quality of the sound reproduced during playback.
The sound quality of the record is likewise impaired when the pickup stylus reaches a scratched or the like location of the record. The needle end or pickup stylus has a tendency to follow this groove, however slight, thereby "jumping" or shifting ahead due to the inside force produced.
Such inside force must therefore be counterbalanced or counteracted by a force acting in an opposite direction thereto. Various approaches have been used in the past to produce such a counteracting force such as, for example, means employing magnetic forces, weights, springs, levers and the like. However, such means have in general been found lacking in achieving the purpose for which they are devised.